Our First
by Lady Amethyst628
Summary: Prince Zuko sided with Aang, the Avatar. Together they defeated Fire Lord Ozai. It's been eight years since the war is over. Zuko is now Fire Lord Zuko and is happily married to...


**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar but like everyone else I wish I did. But I own my story so it's all good!**

**Our First**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: It's been eight years since the war finally ended. Prince Zuko sided with Aang, the Avatar and together defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko is now the Fire Lord and is happily married to Katara. This story is about our favorite pairing raising their first born.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It is 5:30 in the morning. Katara and Zuko are snuggled close to each other in

slumber. Suddenly a loud cry is heard, "Whaaa….Whaaa." Zuko turns over at

the noise. Katara sleepily mutters, "Come on it's your turn, I went last." Zuko just

grunts in reply. He slowly gets out of bed stops to kiss Katara on the cheek.

"Whaaa!" The baby cries. Zuko quickly walks over to Eric's crib and picks him

up. The little Prince quiets down with the arrival of his Daddy. "Heigahbloop!" Prince

Eric says. "Good morning to you too little one." Zuko replies. Eric squirmed a little

and gets constipated look on his face. "So that's what's wrong," Zuko said. He

knew that when Eric made that face it meant he needed a diaper change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The extra warmth around Katara vanished within minutes since Zuko wasn't

there. She slowly got out of the large bed and walked into the washroom. She sat

at her vanity undid her braid and began to brush her long brown hair. When

done, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Katara left the washroom and

walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a silver and blue simple day gown

and slipped it on. She pulled her mothers necklace in place it had shifted while

she slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko carefully placed Eric on the changing table and he went to gather tools.

'Alright here we go towel, cloth diaper, powder, and wet cloth.' Zuko thought.

Prince Eric laid down peacefully watching his Dad, and every once in awhile

kicking impatiently. "I'm almost done Eric," Zuko said smiling at his son. He

continued saying, "Hold on."

Katara decided Zuko was taking too long and she headed to Eric's baby chamber. She was nearly there when she heard, "UghAaahhh!" Katara gasped worried that something happened to Eric and Zuko. She threw open the doors "Zuko what happened?" She asked. "He-H-He peed on me," Zuko replied.

Katara began laughing hysterically. Once able to contain herself, she walked over to a table and got a wet cloth she tossed it to Zuko. Katara says "Here honey, let me help you out." "Thanks," Zuko said a bit embarrassed 'She must have heard me shout.' He thought. He started wiping away at his shirt.

Katara walked over to Eric and finished closing his diaper. "There you go Eric, did Daddy look like your diaper?" Katara said while picking up her son. She giggled some more and Prince Eric just snuggled close to his Mommy.

"Come on if we go now, we can watch the sunrise," Katara said. "Okay," Zuko agrees. They both walk back into their room with Eric still in Katara's arms. They went through some doors that led to an outdoor balcony overlooking the whole palace. Just as they stepped out the bright blazing golden sun was slowly making its way up to the clouds. "It's so beautiful," Katara said. "Sunrises and sunsets are always beautiful in the Fire Nation but of course they're not as beautiful as you." Zuko says while wrapping his arms around Katara's waist. Katara tilted her head up and tenderly kissed him on the lips, still holding their son Prince Eric in her arms. "Do I ever tell you how much I love you?" Katara asked. "No I think not," Zuko replied. "Oh really then let me show you," Katara said sweetly. She kissed him again but this time more passionately.

**A/N:Hope you liked it. If you want me to continue the storyREVIEW even leave suggestions I should include.**


End file.
